


Hobbit- Drabble Collection

by archer_and_lionprince



Series: Hobbit AU's [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr drabbles, dwarflings, related and not related durin's, so many au's, tiny Durin's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles and prompts around Fili and Kili I wrote for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An angel and a demon

* * *

Slowly Kíli glides down from his hiding spot in the big walnut tree and wraps his dark red tail around his leg securely. He watched the blond angel on the meadow for a while now, doing his work in keeping peace and protecting his chosen human from doing something stupid and such.

He leers at the strong body which is clearly visible in the tight jeans and shirt, sometimes he thinks that the angel is clothing like this on purpose just to tease him. A breeze ruffles a few of the feathers from Fíli’s golden white wings and Kíli can’t help but stare at the shortly exposed skin on the blonds’ hip. Licking his lips hungrily he walks silently over to the blond, slowly loosening his tail and spreading his black wings. Fíli doesn’t seem to notice him so far, so with a devilish grin he beats his wings strong and flies the last two meters, only to land directly behind the angel and slinging his arms around his middle. But to Kíli’s offence the blond doesn’t even so much as twitch.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Kíli.” The blond says and Kíli can clearly hear the smug grin in his voice. Pouting, the brunet demon buries his face in the soft feathers and presses his black wings tightly against his back.

“That’s mean, how am I supposed to scare you and have my way with you if you know that I’m there.”

“Well, you could train more or…you could just come and greet me like a normal person would.” The blond suggests with a grin over his shoulder but squeals suddenly when Kíli lets his hands wander under the blonds’ shirt, stroking over the hard muscles.

“I’m a demon. I’m not supposed to do normal.”

Fíli just shakes his head but doesn’t push the brunet away.

“Yeah, my little demon who searched for an angel as a lover, believe me _that’s_ absolutely not normal. You still fulfill your quotes.”

Chuckling Kíli tangles his tail around Fíli’s thigh “You’re not normal then either, giving in to my charm so willingly.”

“It was more your cute clumsiness that let me fall for you.” The angel snorts amused.

“You know, you’re so mean, you sure you aren’t a demon secretly?”

The angel laughs loudly at that, shaking so hard that Kíli has to lose his grip and be careful not to get smacked by one of the wings. Kíli smiles, though, happy to made Fíli laugh.

“I’m sure I’m not. You’re just so cute when I tease you.” The blond chuckles and leans back against the taller demon who lays his chin on Fíli’s shoulder.

“’m not cute, a demon is not _cute_ …hot and devilish sexy, yes, but _not_ cute.” He pouts but Fíli can only think of how cute a certain pouting demon is right now, although he can’t see him properly, so he just hums in agreement. Kíli _is_ really hot he has to admit that but he won’t tell the brunet that, in the end it would just encourage the demon further to try to have sex in public places…not that anyone can see them but that is no reason for Fíli to say yes. It’s bad enough that his friends tease him about his little demon lover, just friendly but annoying none the less, he surely doesn’t need them to see him and Kíli having sex. He feels Kíli’s tail sliding up and down, rubbing his thigh and coming dangerously close to his groin.

“Kíli!” he hisses, batting at the long tail and looks fast around, hoping that his friends or other angels don’t see them and luckily they are alone.

“Come on Fee, don’t get your feathers in a twist, we can go over there to the trees and have some fun. Your human won’t run away, he’s all way into flirting with that girl.”

Kíli points to the young men and Fíli sees that his charge is indeed absorbed in the conversation with the redhead. He smiles and turns his head to ruffle Kíli’s dark hair fondly. “Fine, but when he’s gone when we come back _you will_ help me find him.”

Grinning cheekily, Kíli nods and slings his tail around the angels’ waist and takes Fíli’s hand to lead him to the small treeline a few meters away, his wings fluttering in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^  
> You can find me on tumbr: http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Baby Durin's :)

* * *

Fíli yawns and rolls onto his side, not opening his eyes in the process and therefore not seeing the dandelion in front of his tiny nose. A soft breeze of warm wind flies over the grassland, the flower bends down, tickling the dwarflings nose and Fíli lets out a small sneeze.

Fíli scrunches up his nose and rolls on his back, rubbing sleepily his eyes.

“Hgn…Kee?” he mumbles with sleep still heavy in his voice. The blond dwarfling turns his head when he receives no answer, thinking that his baby brother is still asleep and drooling in the grass.  Blue eyes are looking at the flat patch of grass and flowers where his brother was supposed to be asleep, only to find it empty.

Fili’s eyes widen and he shoots up, frantically spinning around in hope that Kíli just changed his sleeping place, like he does often in their shared bed.

“Kee? Kíli!” he calls, trying to look over the high grass.

The grass is very high, reaching almost his shoulders and to find a tiny dwarfling like Kíli in this sea of green…

His head whips around at the sound of rustling, golden locks flying over his shoulder and in his face. Without a second thought Fíli dashes into the high grass, following the sound in hope that it’s his baby brother.

He doesn’t have to run very far, after a few meters he stumbles in a small area where the grass is only half as high and more flowers are growing in an almost perfect circle. Fíli doesn’t know what kind of flowers they are but the mix of purple, yellow, white and green looks pretty; and in the midst of it, lies an unsuspecting, sleeping dwarfling curled in a small ball with a yellow flower crowned on his hip.

Relieved to have found his brother and that he is unharmed, the blond child walks into the small clearing, noting the low position of the sun for the first time. They have to go home soon before mother or uncle Thorin come looking for them.

Fíli breathes in the smell of flowers carried in the breeze while walking on his small legs over to the sleeping form of Kíli.

“Kee…” Fíli chants silently, walking around his brother and kneeling in front of him.

Kíli doesn’t move at his brothers’ voice but something else does. The assumed to be flower suddenly uncurls. Big almost black eyes are staring emotionless in Fíli’s bright blue ones.

Fìli almost lets out a squeal, if from delight or shock that a _duckling_ is sleeping on his brother he doesn’t know, but he manages to hold it back and a grin takes place on his lips instead.

A fluffy, tiny duckling is sleeping on Kíli.

His hand itches to pet the small animal but he keeps still and hopes that the duckling will settle again and not bolt at the sudden presence of another dwarfling.

To his delight the ball of fluff lies down again and nips at Kíli’s blue tunic before closing his eyes again.

Fíli plops down with a wide grin, and he decides that it can wait a few more minutes before he has to wake his brother and watches the duckling with fascination.


	3. Fili/Frerin/Kili

* * *

The throbbing pain in Kíli’s leg got slightly better after the nurse was finally allowed to give him something stronger against the pain.  

 

Sighing he leans back. Saving a kid from a stray dog can be exhausting…and painful, definitively painful.

 

Bored Kíli tries to looks around but the white curtains are blocking his view. He can only see over his feet and there’s nothing interesting to see. A nurse or two are walking by and one time a new patient got wheeled past his ‘room’ but there’s nothing that could keep the brunet from boredom.

 

He tries not to think of the reactions of his boyfriends for landing in the ER. They must think the worst happened when one of the nurses will call them…

 

Kíli’s eyes wander down to his leg, a bloodied bandage covering his left calf and he quickly looks away again, slightly nauseated at the knowledge what’s under the white gauze; the dog got a good grip on him. Slowly he exhales a shaky breath, his brown eyes fixing on a brown spot on the ground.

 

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he is aware of is that Fíli and Frérin are there.

 

Frérin is holding his hand, his thumb stroking over the blood crusted skin, but his eyes are fixed on the younger blond, anger and adoration visible in the dark blue eyes. Kíli briefly wonders why Frérin could be angry, he rarely gets angry- annoyed yes but not angry; Frérin is always smiling and joking, not like Fíli who can be beautiful like the morning sun and then burning like fire in the next moment when he’s angry or concerned for their well being.

 

He doesn’t need to turn his head to see his golden boyfriend glaring at some poor nurse, the deep growl coming from Fíli’s throat enough to send goosebumps over his skin. Since they know each other, Fíli always behaved protectively around him. One time he asked for the reason behind it, as Frérin does look out for him too sometimes but way more subtly, he received the answer that with his clumsiness and big brown eyes he is just like a puppy and he needs all the protection he can get, because the big bad wolf could wait just around the corner to steal his innocence.

 

That he is everything but innocent was wholly ignored by both of them.

 

“-bleeding and you let him just lie here? What kind of hospital are you?” Fíli seethes.

 

“Fíli…” the older man warns the blond in a quiet tone and Kíli is thankful for Frérin’s calm demeanor. Frérin will keep Fíli in line and will make sure that he won’t be thrown out; he rather has his two boyfriends here with him and not just one.

 

Deciding to make himself known Kíli squeezes Frérin’s warm hand.

 

“Kíli!” the dark blond man cries out relieved and Fíli jumps on his other side, ditching the annoyed looking nurse and intertwining their fingers gently, being careful of the needle in Kíli’s hand.

 

“Kíli, how do you feel? You’re so pale! Why don’t they treat you already, for god’s sake? Are you in great pain?” Fíli fires question after question and only when he has to take a breath Kíli can actually say something.

 

“It’s alright, Fee. They gave me something against the pain. They’ll see to me soon, I’ll just need a few stitches.”

 

“A few? After what they told me, you’re lucky that you still have most of your leg.” Fíli says with a high pitched voice, his grip tightening for a moment.

 

“Your leg does look bad Kee, and the bandages are soaked with blood again.” Frérin puts in with his eyes flicking to the mangled leg of his youngest lover.

 

Kíli purses his lips, leg throbbing again after Frérin mentioned the injury and he turns his brown eyes to concerned looking blue eyes. Where Frérin’s eyes are sapphire blue with hints of green, Fíli’s eyes remind him always of the sky, wide and open and endless.

 

“Kíli?” concern shimmers in Fíli’s eyes and he can’t help but smile.

 

“It’s not so bad now that you both are here.” He says quietly, squeezing both hands with new found strength and his hidden fear of being alone vanishing with the reassuring and loving touches of Fíli and Frérin.


	4. Flash mob Fili/Kili

* * *

“Thank god, my feet were starting to hurt.” Fíli groans and flops down onto one of the wooden chairs of the little café in the mall and lets the two shopping bags drop to the ground, closing his eyes.

“It’s barely been two hours, Fíli.” Kíli reminds his boyfriend with a grin and takes the seat across the blond, “And a bit of walking shouldn’t be a problem for you, you’re playing beach volleyball almost every day after all.”

The blond opens his eyes and looks disbelievingly at Kíli, “That wasn’t just ‘a bit of walking.’ We’ve been in every shop in this mall to search for a shirt you like, and in the end you bought the shirt you liked _in the first store_.”

“Hey! Sometimes it’s just not easy to find the perfect shirt.” Kíli defends himself, a smile tugging at his lips.

Fíli just rolls his eyes and mutters something about picky brats but the appearance of the waitress interrupts his playful grumbling.

After they ordered they only have to wait for a few minutes until their cool drinks are on the table and both of them greedily take a huge gulp of the sweet drinks.

“What time is it?” Kíli asks after a moment of content silence between them, his gaze shifting to the black watch on Fíli’s wrist before his eyes wander through the small crowd. His eyes catching a few familiar faces but he doesn’t let it show.

“Why? You’re in a hurry?” Fíli tilts his head and runs his fingers through his blond locks, eying his boyfriend with a curious glance.

“No, just curious.” The brunet answers a bit too fast and he hopes that Fíli didn’t notice.

“Well, it’s 4:28 p.m.”

Kíli nods at the told time and takes his glass of coke, a slight tremor running through his fingers but he tightens the grip on the cool glass and the trembling vanishes.

Fíli sends the younger an odd look; he didn’t see the tremor in Kíli’s fingers but notes the tight grip on the glass and wonders silently over the students’ odd behavior. He wonders if Kíli wants to tell him something and is just nervous to approach the subject but the sudden sound of a violin cuts of his thought.

He looks up and around, trying to find the source of the beautiful sounds of the instrument and finds a young woman standing on the first floor, playing the melody of ‘You raise me up’. Fíli smiles, remembering the embarrassing moment when they met for the first time with the song playing on the little radio they had on the beach. He turns to look at Kíli, and he sees the same soft look in the brown eyes.

_“When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;”_

The sound of a man suddenly singing loudly along to the violin lets him curiously look around again. The loud noises from the mall and the people is slowly quieting down, some slowing down or standing still to see what’s happening. Fíli spots the man who sang just when another, higher voice sings the next part from another position across the room.

_“When troubles come and my heart burdened be;”_

Kíli watches his boyfriend looking through the room, watching mesmerized how the flash mob unfolds itself in the crowd.

_“Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,”_

He watches the blond looking up to see the female singer.

_“Until you come and sit awhile with me.”_

He takes a deep breath and stands up, words forming on his wet lips just when a second violin begins to play.

_“You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;”_

Fíli snaps his head around, his blue eyes wide with shock and amazement at the sudden sound of Kíli’s voice filling the near silent shopping mall.

Kíli locks his eyes with Fíli’s when the blond looks up at him, his love for the blond bleeding in his voice.

_“You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;”_

Fíli can only stare at his boyfriend. Of course he had heard Kíli sing along to some songs playing on the radio and knows that the brunet student has a lovely voice, but he didn’t know that he could sing _that_ well.

Kíli smiles shyly down at the gaping blond and feels the heat rising in his cheeks. He knows that he can sing, but singing in front of his boyfriend feels worse than singing in front of a group of strangers.

When the refrain begins anew and more people, old and young, are starting to sing, Fíli’s gaze lingers on the tall brunet. He doesn’t avert his eyes once throughout the rest of the song, watching Kíli’s eyes sparkle and his sinful lips moving to ‘their’ song.

Fíli craves to seal Kíli’s lips with his, to take the last bit of breathe away from him himself and show everyone that this wonderful man with the sexy voice is his.

In the end Fíli can’t wait, the urge to feel Kíli’s lips on his too great. He shoots up and pulls the unsuspecting brunet at his shirt down, teeth clicking when their lips are crashing into a messy kiss.

Kíli lets out a surprised noise that is drowned in the last sounds of the solo by a beautiful female voice; his hands grabbing for the edge of the table and Fíli’s arm for balance.  He closes his eyes, a warm feeling spreading in his belly at the feeling of Fíli’s lips on his and only opens his dark eyes again when the sudden noise of busy people cuts through his Fíli induced daze.

“What was that for?” Kíli asks with a hint of red on his cheeks, his heart beating fast and a smile appears on his lips when Fíli takes one of his hands in his bigger one.

“Do you have any idea how hot your voice is? How comes that I never heard you sing like that?”

Kíli blushes more at the compliment and slowly sits down, the grasp on his hand not loosening.

“Hm, Kee? Why withholding that lovely voice of yours from me?” Fíli teases the brunet, but there’s open curiosity in his gaze and he leans closer.

“ ’don’t know…” the brunet mumbles and ducks his head in embarrassment. “It never came up… and I only sing like that in the car… when I’m alone.” He adds with a shy smile.

“So, no way for me to hear you sing again?” Fíli asks with a small pout; he would love to hear Kíli sing while he plays something on the guitar, but Fíli knows better than to push the brunet into anything he doesn’t want to do.

Kíli smiles at the blond and raises his glass to his lips and moves a dark strand that got loose behind his ear, “Hmm, maybe I’ll sing you a lullaby tonight, IF I get to choose what we watch tonight _and_ on movie night.”

Fíli practically beams at his younger boyfriend and the high possibility of hearing Kíli singing again soon but groans at the condition.

“Alright, but _please_ not ‘Iron Man’ again.”


	5. Fili/Kili Jealous Angel

* * *

 

Kíli sits on one of the brown settees in the cosy café that opened not long ago, not that this is for any significance, he is just here to pick one of those humans and cause a bit of mischief and trouble.

 

Sipping at his Chocolate Christmas special- and he has to admit that the humans did something right with this drink- he watches the people around him carefully, pondering who would be an easy target for a prank and with whom he would have to work harder to get him off the ‘right path’. It annoys him that he has to do this now, he hadn’t seen Fíli for over a week now only because the elders were pissed with his lacking contribute and now he has to prank people and cause trouble in the human world. Normally he would just ignore them, he is a high class demon but he can imagine that his uncle is behind this and he loves to check on Kíli’s work now and then and tease him that he got so little work done. But this time he will show Frérin what chaos he can bring and hopefully leaves him alone for the next years.

 

Until now he managed a few nice things he’s quite proud of. He turned a black top class car in a pink Barbie car from a corrupt bank director and it hollered all the time when someone touched it ‘I’m a Barbie girl’ -he deserved it, he wouldn’t give him a credit for buying some nice toys- or he turned all classrooms in a high school upside down and started a food fight shortly before frogs jumped out of the toilets. It was funny to watch the boys scream like little girls when frogs suddenly sprang up on them. Well he could have done far worse, alluring someone to murder (he could but he won’t) for example but Fíli would be really angry with him then and there would be the threat that he could stand on the black list of the angels and be free for being hunted- not that he killed any human ‘til now or wants to kill one, there are special demons for that department, just to be said.

 

Sighing at the thought of his golden angel he looks at the pretty girl two tables away, she is watching him for some time now and Kíli decides fast that she will be his next victim. He grins charmingly at her and looks back on the journal in his lap. He likes to be visible and charm people into doing what he wants and not only being the invisible devil on the shoulder who whispers ‘do it, you know that you want to’.

 

Like he predicted the brunette walks up to him and takes a seat across from him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Her voice is accompanied with a sweet smile and Kíli inwardly pukes from the sweet smell of her perfume.

 

“Hello.” He smiles despite the strong smell and notices how she shifts, letting her already short skirt push higher and revealing more skin. Maybe he should give her a nasty rash or make her taking a bath…devinitively a bath.

 

“All alone?”

 

“Not anymore.” He grins cheekily and leans forward. “I’m Kíli and who may I call you beautiful?”

 

If he acts like the charmer, it will make everything so much faster and he sees that the girl is already smitten with him.

 

Giggling she answers “Christy, my name is Christy.”

 

“Christy…sounds like Christmas. Do you know how much I love Christmas and all the sweets?”

 

She blushes under his intense stare and fumbles at the hem of her sweater.

 

“So?” she batters her eyelashes. See? Easy.

 

Flames start to dance in the brown of his eyes and the girl’s eyes start to cloud over.

 

“Maybe we should go somewhere else? See what the rest of the day brings?” he grins and stands up. With a nod the girl follows him out of the café in the cold afternoon.

 

The demon crooks a finger at her to follow him when a voice stops him.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“FÍLI!” the brunet yelps at the sudden appearance of the angel “What are you doing here?”

 

“I think I should ask you that.” Fíli folded his arms across his chest and looks pointedly at the girl behind the demon.

 

“Just doing my job.”

 

“And your job contains hooking up with that girl?” Jealousy flashes through Fíli’s blue eyes, his wings bristling. He missed Kíli and was slightly concerned that the brunet may be in trouble when he didn’t show up for a week but he didn’t image to find _this_ after his search.

 

“Kíli, who are you talking to?” the girl asks confused as Kíli suddenly started talking to thin air, Fíli being invisible for every human.

 

Fíli grins smug and arches an eyebrow at the demon, clearly saying ‘Yeah, who are you talking to’.

 

Rather not risking the wrath of his angel when he would say ‘Nobody’ he looks with fiery eyes at her, doing a bit of his magic, “Ah, sorry. There came something up, how about you go home to replace your wardrobe with high-necked clothes… and replace your perfume yeah?”

 

With a nod the girl turns and vanishes in the crowd on the other side of the street.

 

Wrinkling his nose, Kíli walks into an empty alley and lights a smoke, Fíli close behind. Looking shortly around, the angel shimmers for a second before his wings vanish and a human looking blond stands in front of Kíli.

 

“So you wanna tell me what that was about?” Fíli starts.

 

“I was doing my job you don’t need to be jealous.”

 

“I’m not jealous!” Fíli answers with a glare at his lover but the brunet chuckles. Everyone could see that the blond is jealous with his possessive glare. Flicking the cigarette to the ground he invades Fíli’s space, winding his arms around the blonds’ hips. He nuzzles in the blond hair and inhales the distinct smell of Fíli.

 

“Mhmm Fee… you know that I only want you. You are _my_ angel.”

 

Huffing, Fíli pulls at Kíli’s dark hair, making him look into his eyes.

 

“And you are _my_ demon. Don’t forget that.”

 

“AH-Fee, not so hard!” he groans in pain and pleasure when Fíli gives a sharp tug at his hair.

 

“You like that don’t you?” the blond growls and pushes against Kíli until he’s pressed against the wall.

 

“Fuck, Fíli! Are you sure you’re not half demon?” Kíli hisses when the angel bites on his exposed neck, sucking at the skin. “You’re mine.” he rumbles, moving his hands under Kíli’s shirt, leaving red stripes on the hot skin. He will show Kíli what he gets when he lets him worry and he will mark him so that everybody will know that he’s taken.


	6. News

* * *

 

Fíli stumbles through the automatic doors and barely avoids running into an elderly couple, the strong smell of antiseptics and hospital hitting him with full force as soon as he’s past the threshold.

Swiftly Fíli moves to the working nurse behind the reception, his body slamming into the desk and startling the red haired woman. A few papers and pens are flying to the ground but Fíli has no care for that right now. He just needs to know one thing.

“Kíli! Where is Kíli Durin?!” he asks frantically, heart beating fast after his fast ride to the hospital.

The nurse blinks at him, looking at his disheveled form comically.

Fíli knows that he’s not looking his best at the moment with his rumpled clothes and hair tamed in a loose braid with strands constantly falling in his face. He looks probably to her as if he’s just fallen out of bed and grabbed the first clothes available, which isn’t completely untrue but that’s none of her or anyone’s business.

“Where is he!?” Fíli asks again with more force, narrowing his stormy blue eyes at her.  

She visibly shrinks under his stare and hurriedly types something in her PC before stuttering out what he wants to know.

Fíli is off in a flash again, running past the elevator and towards the stairs, knowing that he is faster this way.

His golden braid bounces on his back when he takes the stairs at a run and avoids doctors and visitors on his way up, his shoes squealing when he takes a sharp curve.

When Fíli reaches the third floor he practically flies through the door and almost runs into a male nurse but manages to twist his body around to avoid a collision. He shouts a quick sorry and is off towards the ICU.

He skids to a stop and pushes the button by the door to demand entrance to the ICU with a wild beating heart. Fíli squeezes himself through the small gap of the opening door as soon as she opens, not wanting to waste any time to get to his lover.

Fíli barely pays attention to the strange looks the doctor and nurse are giving him and rushes through the hallway, looking to the left and right in search of Kíli.

He finally finds the brunet in one of the last rooms on the right side, talking softly to an elderly woman who occupies one of the two beds in the small room.

“Kíli!”

Kíli has barely time to turn before Fíli is upon him and squeezing the brunet nurse tightly, a broad grin on his lips.

“Igotit, Igotit, I GOT IT!” the blond laughs in Kíli’s ear, the brunet letting out a small squeal of surprise when Fíli lifts him up and turns them in a circle.

“Fíli! Fíli stop!” Kíli laughs and slings his arms around his boyfriends’ neck to keep his balance.

“I got the job!” Fíli exclaims happily and presses his lips enthusiastically on Kíli’s before the brunet can say anything, setting him on the ground again.

The elderly lady watches them with eyes growing big like saucers and Kíli feels the heat crawling up his cheeks when she continues to stare at them unabashedly.

“Hmm, Fee.” Kíli hums and breaks their kiss, looking into sparkling blue eyes.

“I got the job, Kíli.” Fíli says again, the smile never leaving his lips and holding Kíli at his slim waist.

“The one for the big company?” The brunet asks to make sure and Fíli nods, “Yes, I’m going to be their photographer for the next year.”

“Oh my god! That’s great!” Kíli exclaims excited, kissing his boyfriend again at those wonderful news and then presses their foreheads together. “I’m so happy for you, Fee.”

“Now we can move into a bigger flat and maybe even fly to New Zealand like we always dreamed of.” Fíli breathes, looking into Kíli’s shimmering orbs.

A rattling cough interrupts their intimate moment and Kíli pulls away from the blond, his flush deepening.

“I need to finish my shift, Fee, but we’re going to celebrate your new job tonight.” Kíli says and glances at the still looking lady.

Fíli follows his gaze and has the decency to look apologetically at the bedridden woman for storming into her room and their little show.

“By the way” Kíli starts and Fíli turns his attention back to his handsome nurse, an amused glint in his eyes “You do know that you’re wearing your shirt the wrong way round and different shoes?” Kíli says with stifled laughter and points at the mismatching shoes.


	7. Handsome Stranger

* * *

Fíli glances at the handsome brunet, standing at the end of the shelf, from the corner of his eyes, his lips thinning when he sees new dark bruises forming on the young man’s arms.

They are getting more frequent now, and it concerns the blond greatly.

Fíli doesn’t know much about the brunet, only that he has a beautiful smile, mischievously twinkling brown eyes, that he seems to love chocolate and that his name is _Kíli_. And he only gathered that information because he was standing by pure chance near the taller man when he grabbed some yoghurt and someone yelled his name loudly through the grocery store.

The moment Fíli saw the handsome man with the rough stubble he couldn’t look away; He wanted to hear him laugh, feel his tanned skin under his fingers and kiss those smiling lips until they’re swollen red.

But he never got the chance to actually talk to Kíli. Every time something prevents him from going over to the other and just talk to him and to eventually get his number.

This time it’s the tall, curly haired man he’s seen with Kíli a few times before.

Fíli tightens his grip on the shopping basket, a spark of jealousy shooting through him when he notes the closeness between them again. He is not sure if the slightly taller man is Kíli’s boyfriend- and he really hopes that he isn’t- but the constant touching is mostly initiated by curly head and not by Kíli, who only seems to resign himself to his fate and endures his friends’ touches with a smile; so there might still be hope for Fíli.

When he notices that the pair is moving, Fíli follows them slowly towards the meat counter but he stops by the frozen pizzas, careful not to get caught.

He can’t hear what they are talking about but when Kíli burst into a fit of giggles his heart melts at the adorable sound.

But when Kíli´s smile turns into a pained grimace and grabs at his ribs, concern overshadows the happy buzz in Fíli’s stomach and he takes impulsively a step forward.

Fíli draws his brows concerned together. He wants to go over to Kíli and check the brunet’s injuries, he wants to make sure that he’s not seriously hurt and demand to know who is responsible for the brunet’s injuries.

But he can’t do that. Apart from feeling uncomfortable by the thought of approaching Kíli and his annoying attachment he surely will sound like a total stalker when he walks over and says something along the lines of ‘I’ve been watching you for weeks now and I noticed the bruises and I want to know who’s been hurting you because I really like you.’

“Yeah, that would end well…” Fíli mutters to himself, grimacing at the thought of a disgusted Kíli and turns his attention back to the crumbled shopping list he pulls out of his pocket.

He still needs to buy the things Ori wanted so desperately and Fíli groans when he sees that he has to go all the way back to get the fruits; but after seeing that Kíli is here he just got a bit carried away, and shopping his flat mates food was simply not on his mind anymore.

“Hi!”

Fíli jumps violently at the sudden voice, his basket knocking against the freezer.  He turns around, his heart beating fast from the fright, and looks into big pools of brown.

“H-Hi” Fíli squeaks, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Kíli is standing in front of him; _Kíli is talking to him._

“I’ve seen you a few times around and sorry if I’m a bit forward but… you see my friend Bard over there, yeah the idiot who is waving at us, got in his mind that we ogled at each other for some time now- ridiculous I know- I mean what would _you_ , all hot and sexy, want with someone like _me?_ Aaanyway, I’m here for the slim chance that _maybe_ you would like to grab a coffee? With me?”

Kíli looks with a nervous- hopeful look at the blond, a shy smile curving his lips upwards.

Fíli can’t help but gape at the outburst of the brunet. Thoughts of _There are golden speckles in his eyes_ and _He’s asking me out… these muscles_ are running through his mind.

“Well, uh, what do you say?” Kíli asks nervously while fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “You know what? Forget that I asked! I mean what was I thinking, listening to Bard and asking you out?!” Kíli backs off with a shaky smile, a flash of shame and hurt visible in his brown eyes.

“N-No! Wait!” Fíli stops the already turning man. “You just caught me off guard!” the blond says hurriedly and gives Kíli a dimpled smile. “I-I would love to grab a coffee with you!”

“Really? Awesome!” Kíli grins broadly “I’m Kíli by the way.”

 _I know_ Fíli thinks but says “I’m Fíli. It’s nice to meet you, Kíli.”

“Fíli huh?” Kíli grins mischievously and Fíli shudders under the brunet’s gaze.

“Oy! Lovebirds!” A loud voice interrupts their staring at each other, much to Fíli’s chagrin. “You finished setting up your date? Because we need to go, Kíli. Our training starts in about half an hour.” The man, Bard, walks up to them, a pleased smirk on his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Fíli looks first at Bard and then at Kíli.

“Kickboxing.” Kíli says and rolls his eyes. “The idiot didn’t want to go alone, so I had to go too. And _I’m_ the one who gets the bruises.” He adds and glares at his friend who only keeps on smiling.

Fíli nods, relief flooding through him; that would explain the injuries. There’s no one who’s been hurting Kíli.

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Bard urges Kíli to get a move on “Say goodbye to your boyfriend-ouch!” Bard hisses when Kíli hits him none to gently against his arm.

“Sorry for him, so, about our date… do you have time tomorrow?” Kíli asks and flashes the flustered blond a dashing smile.


	8. Fili/Kili/Frerin First Meeting

* * *

“What happened?” Fíli’s with curiosity filled voice breaks the long-reigning silence, his blue eyes fixed on the tense brunet sitting on the opposite side of the small elevator.

“Hm?”Surprised the young man looks up, knowing that the blond man meant him and not his also- though a few shades darker- blond partner who’s sitting beside him.

“Your injuries. What happened?” Fíli asks again and points a finger at the long scratches and band-aids covering Kíli’s bare arms and split lip.

 “Uhm…”

“Fíli! I’m sorry; you don’t have to answer that! I apologize for my boyfriends’ rude behavior.” Frérin interferes quickly and shoots a small glare at the younger blond who only shrugs and keeps looking at Kíli. Something about the brunet has him spellbound and Fíli can sense that Frérin feels the same. He knows Frérin too well by now to not see the curious look in his eyes and his attentive, a bit flirty posture towards the brunet.

The man looks clearly handsome with his long hair falling in his face and over his chocolate colored eyes, the silken hair brushing over his stubbled cheeks; and with the black leather jacket, the worn jeans and the injuries he looks like a young rebel and heartbreaker.

Kíli looks at the two blondes, noting their handsome features for the first time; with the elevator suddenly getting stuck midway down, his attention drifted elsewhere and he had to concentrate really hard not to get a panic attack in the midst of two strangers. But now, now that he truly looks at the two men he’s trapped with he feels suddenly a lot calmer with their relaxed postures.

“No, it…it’s okay. It’s not as if we’ve got anything else to do in here than talking. And I’m glad for the distraction it will give me… I’m not fond of being trapped in small places…” Kíli adds with a grimace.

Fíli and Frérin shoot the young man a concerned look at this revelation but Kíli just gives them a shaky smile and draws one leg up, resting his arm on them.

“I had an accident a few days ago with my motorbike. Some asshole driver cut me off and I fell. Thankfully I wasn’t that fast and my bike is not a total loss.” Kíli explains, anger flashing in his eyes at the thought of his damaged motorbike. Thankfully his Kawasaki skidded just a few meters over the unforgiving asphalt before she came to a stop on a field, whirling up a lot of dust. He can’t afford an expensive repair at the moment with his rent being due at the end of the month and the beginning of his classes in a few days.

“And you?” Fíli asks visible irritated that the brunet is more concerned about his bike than himself. “You could have died!” And they would never have had the chance to meet the handsome brunet with the mischievously glinting eyes despite his fear of small spaces.

“But I didn’t” Kíli shrugs “I just have a few scratches and bruises. That’s nothing compared to my last accident.” The brunet says again with a shrug of his shoulders, downplaying the whole situation much to the blondes growing irritation.

“That happens often?” Frérin asks carefully, his fingers searching Fíli’s but when he can’t find his lovers hand he grabs the hem of Fíli’s crimson sweater.

Kíli looks at Frérin, his eyes following a curly strand that escaped the messy bun until it reaches the collar of the blond mans V-neck shirt and he sees black ink on the creamy skin peeking out from under the blue shirt. Kíli’s eyes shoot up and he looks with a faint blush into Frérin’s blue eyes, a small smile appearing on the blonds’ lips when he catches the brunet staring at his chest.

“I may be clumsy at the best of times but I’m a very good and safe driver!” Kíli replies with narrowed eyes, looking from one blond to the other.

“We didn’t mean it like that… It only sounded like you get hurt a lot.”

Kíli looks back at Fíli and nods, some strands falling over his eyes and accepts the blonds’ apology. But before Kíli can say anything to the blond, the elevator makes a sudden jolt downwards and the lights flicker back to full light.

Kíli, having closed his eyes in fright after letting out a squeak, thinking that he’s going to die, feels the heat of two bodies pressing themselves protectively against his sides.

Shocked, Kíli opens his eyes, blond hair and red fabric the only thing he can see.

He hears one of them taking a shaky breath while he feels the muscles under the red shirt quiver, tension slowly leaving them.

“Everyone ok?” Frérin asks silently over the steady hum of the now slowly moving elevator, looking down at his boyfriend and the dark haired man.

“Yeah.” Fíli answers his lover and feels the trembling brunet nodding against his shoulder.

“Good.” Frérin sighs relieved and runs his fingers through Fíli’s golden hair before resting his hand hesitantly on top of Kíli’s head, carding his fingers softly through the dark hair in a soothing manner, knowing that it must have been more frightening for him.

Unconsciously Kíli leans into the soft touches of the older man and inhales the soft scent of musk and apples, his heartbeat slowly calming down.

He doesn’t know why, and a great part of him feels utterly scared at these sudden feelings for two strangers he doesn’t even know the names of, but he wants to be a part of the blond men’s life. He wants to know them, wants to know their quirks, what makes them laugh and what makes them sad and angry.  

And he wishes from the deepest part of his heart for a place where he fits into their lives.


	9. Baby!Durin's- Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ceallaig1

Snow is starting to coat the mountain, the first of this winter, and by tomorrow the landscape around Erebor will be turned into a white wonderland, much to the joy of every dwarven and human child.

Kíli giggles silently again when he hears his brother and uncle Balin coming closer to his hiding spot and eyes his six perfectly pressed snowballs on the ground, his lips splitting into a wide grin.

The dwarfling hears Balin talking about trading politics and rolls his eyes.

This is all so boring, and Fili will surely thank him later that he is going to save him from his boring lesson with their teacher and having some fun instead on this fine day.

Carefully to not make too much noise Kíli crouches down, taking one of the snowballs and rolls it in his hands, readying himself for the surprise attack at his brother.

He holds his breath.

As soon as Kíli is absolutely sure that the golden haired prince is near, he attacks. Kíli jumps out of his hiding place and throws with perfect aim the cold substance in Fíli’s shocked face.

Kíli barks out a laugh at his brother’s silly face and grabs for the next snowball.

Fíli, still surprised, gets hit by the second ball; though, this time it hits the dwarfling on the shoulder, allowing the blond heir to rub the rest of the snow, from the first hit, from his face.

“Just wait you little goblin!” Fíli yells with a wide grin and quickly bends down to form his own snowball and runs after his squealing little brother, leaving a smiling and head-shaking Balin behind.

**~*~**

**Bonus** _One sentence story_

“No Kee, like this.” Fíli says gently and cups Kíli’s pudgy hands in his slightly bigger ones, showing the dwarfling how to form a snowball.


	10. Centaur AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from willaswillow :D

Fíli wakes up from the sound of splashing water.

Yawning widely, the blond centaur blinks with tired eyes against the bright light that shines through the green leafs. Rubbing his blue eyes, Fíli pushes himself up and off the tree he was sleeping against.

After their successful hunt, Kíli and he came down to the clear river, to enjoy the warm day and the smell of fresh grass mixed with a hint of flowers and fresh water.

But as it appears, shortly after they arrived Fíli must have dozed off, though he remembers actually leaning against his brother and not against a tree (and how Kíli managed to move him without waking him will forever be a mystery for Fíli).

Fíli takes a look at the sun and sees with surprise that she wandered a great deal towards the west, he must have slept at least three hours!

Irritated that Kíli didn’t wake him he stands up but notes that something seems to pull heavily at his tail. Brows furrowed, Fíli looks back over his light brown hind legs- Kíli insisting always that his fur is gold-brown- and swings his tail.

“The hell?” Fíli stares in horror and astonishment- just how did Kíli do this?- at his with flowers covered, golden tail.  

Heat rises in Fíli’s cheeks and he curses that he can’t reach the long tail and pluck the flowers out of the braids. Annoyed, Fíli paws the ground and moves his tail agitated around, trying to shake the flowery adornments off.

But. They. Won’t. Get. Off.

Growling the blond centaur stomps with his hooves. “KÍLI!”

“What?” a very bored voice asks and Fíli whirls around.

“YOU!” the blond growls and walks towards his brother who is standing up to his torso in the river, looking like a son of men now that the rest of his body is only barely visible.

“Me?” Kíli asks, barely managing to keep his smile at bay when he sees the flower covered tail behind Fíli.

“You did this, and YOU will pluck EVERY of these damn flowers out of my tail.” Fíli shouts at his brother and lover with a threatening, pointed finger. He waits at the edge of the water for the brunet to come out, the evil part of him tells him to get in the water as well, because with a wet tail it will get really hard for Kíli to get all the flowers out of the hair; but the other part of himself just wants to get the flowers out as soon as possible. He’s a warrior for heaven’s sake and not some girl looking for a mate.

“And what will you do if I don’t?” Kíli asks with a grin but slowly trots out of the water, shaking his hind legs and dark brown tail once he’s out, and sending water droplets everywhere.

“Then I will tell Dwalin who’s been responsible for his steadily disappearing cookies.” Fíli answers with a smug grin, seeing Kíli’s eyes widen in fear.

“Okay okay.” The brunet centaur holds up his hands in surrender and walks over to his brother. “But I have to say that you look really pretty with all these flowers, Fee!” Kíli chuckles and manages to kiss the blond on the shoulder before Fíli slaps him hard on his horseback.


	11. Winter thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dragonsquill ^^

Icy wind blows through the long blond hair, covering Fíli’s braids and lashes with white flakes.

A shiver runs through the blond dwarf despite wearing many layers of clothes and Fíli quickly draws his hood up, shielding as much of his face as he can from the cold bite of the wind.

Fíli turns his bright blue eyes to the white ground and rubs his hands together, trying to get some warmth back into his gloved hands when suddenly the sound of a low grumble can be heard in the distance.

Frowning, Fíli looks up at the sky and sees the black clouds looming over the mountains, drawing quickly closer. _That doesn’t look good_ , Fíli notes and when he sees the sky illuminating with lightning and another gust of icy wind is hitting him, he realizes what is coming. _A winter thunderstorm_.

Cursing, Fíli turns and walks with quickening steps over the clearing and towards his brother, who is still occupied and fiddling with one of his traps, not concerning himself with the weather changes.

“Kíli! We need to go!” the blond dwarf calls over the thick falling snowflakes swirling in the wind.

Why didn’t he notice the storm sooner, they could be almost home by now and now they won’t make it; with the temperature dropping this quickly and the woods this silent, no birds singing or flying, he should have noticed it!

“I’m not finished!”

“Leave it! There’s a storm coming and we need to go to one of the caves nearby.” Fíli says more urgently, reaching Kíli just as another flash of thunder vibrates through the air.

Kíli’s eyes widen, in excitement and fear. Since he was a dwarfling Kíli was fascinated by the lighting illuminating the sky, drawing odd patterns into the firmament; but at the same time he was- and still is- afraid of the booming thunder, echoing loud in the sky sounding as if the mountains would fall apart.

Every time when there was a storm coming Kíli would sit in front of the window, bundled up in his warm blanket with Fíli holding him close, pressing him against his chest, and together they would watch the dark sky for lightning’s; but as soon as the flash vanishes Kíli would clasp his hands over his ears and lean more against his big brother, concentrating on the soft vibrations coming from the blond dwarves chest, not wanting to hear the thunder.

It’s been like this for years, only when they got older Fíli started to distract him with kisses and soft touches from the loud noises outside.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.” Kíli leaps to his feet, the thin layers of snow falling from his drawn up hood and shoulders, his self-made bow resting in his hand.

Seeing the shadow of fear looming in the brown eyes, Fíli takes his brothers hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

“It’ll be fine. I’m with you, and remember we piled some wood and old furs in ‘our’ caves so we won’t be freezing when the storm hits us.” Fíli says and looks into trusting brown orbs before tugging the younger towards the woods.

Snow is falling heavier now through the bare trees and the wind is howling through the forest.

Kíli’s grip on his golden brother’s hand tightens; they never were outside like this when a storm came, they always were near their home and could easily run back into the house.

“Almost there…” Kíli hears Fíli saying and he squints his eyes to see through the swirling white wall. And indeed, he can see the cave; it’s almost completely hidden by some low hanging branches.

A crack of thunder startles the brunet and he jumps the last pace over a pile of snow and into the cave, dragging Fíli with him into the darkness and feeling more than ready to hide in Fíli’s safe arms.


	12. First Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy AU prompt from werecakes <3

“Fili!” The outraged call of the blond fairies name sounds through the empty flower garden, startling Fíli out of his concentration and his magic vanishes in a gust of cold wind and quickly melting snowflakes.

Fíli’s new blue dress, with the winter symbol embroidered on the corsage and sparkly applications on the skirt, flutters in the cool autumn breeze.

The blond lowers his wand, already missing the sight of frost covering the pink petals and listens for his brother approaching.

He knows why Kíli is here and this time he won’t let himself get distracted by his cute little brother and lover and get his job finally done. This time Fíli won’t listen to Kíli’s wide explanations why autumn should last longer or Kíli’s (successful) seducing attempts that distract him from his actual task- bringing the first frost. 

Fíli worked hard to receive the honor of initiating the first signs of winter- and being the nephew of the king didn’t give him any advantages in the competition, he had to earn it like everyone else before him- and now he’s overdue because Kíli begged him to wait a little longer.

“Fíliii” sun-kissed arms, covered in thin violet gloves, snake around the blond fairies middle and a small, lovable nose nuzzles into Fíli’s golden hair.

“Kíli.” Fíli answers calmly, trying to ignore the exploring hands patting the with mithril shimmering snowflake on his chest.

“You promised to wait, Fee.” The brunet fairy pouts into the golden locks, his warm breath tickling Fíli’s neck.

“I’m sorry Kee, but I can’t wait any longer.” Fíli apologizes softly “I know that you love autumn, and you know that I would do anything for you, but I worked hard for this and uncle is slowly getting impatient with me.”

Fíli feels the arms around him tighten, “I’m sorry, Fee. I promise I won’t distract you any longer. I know how important this is for you and that you love winter more than autumn.” Kíli apologizes after a few silent beats of their hearts. He knows that his brother would do anything for him and the brunet feels guilty for using Fíli’s love for him in such a way. He really needs to make it up to his lover and do something special for him.

“Thank you, Fee, for waiting with the first frost.”

“Anytime, love. When it’s in my powers then I do anything for you.” Fíli smiles and tilts his head to the side, capturing the taller fairies lips in a kiss.

“I know, but you can say ‘No’ when it’s putting your position in danger or when you don’t want to do it. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” The brunet whispers with a distressed note in his voice and buries his face in the golden hair.

“No, Kíli. Hey, look at me.” Fíli quickly turned and grabs his brothers’ chin softly when the brunet lowers his head in what Fíli can only suspect is shame.

“Kíli.” The blond says his lovers’ name, filling his voice with all the love he holds for the brunet fairy and slowly Kíli looks into the sapphire blue eyes. “I do these things for you because I love you. And when you truly ask something of me I can’t or don’t do then I won’t. But asking me to delay the first frost for a few days because of your love for autumn is something I _can_ do. I’m the official winter fairy for the next three years and it’s in my rights to delay the first frost for a few days, but today I _have_ to do my job, Kee. Therefore I would have told you that I couldn’t hold off the first signs of the approaching winter anyway, you little minx.” Fíli smiles teasingly up at the brunet and kisses Kíli on the scrunched up nose.

“Then I want to watch you doing your magic.” Kíli mumbles, his shoulders having lost their tenseness after Fíli’s reassurance.

“Of course, love. You could help me with the pattern for the roses anyway.” Fíli grins and lifts his glowing wand.


	13. Fíli's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing more to this but we'll see ;)

_“It’s slipping!”_

_“Get away from the car, it’s too dangerous!”_

_“NO! NO, let me-KÍLI!” Fíli cries desperately, struggling against the hands that are trying to pull him away from the wrecked car that’s swaying dangerously over the edge of the cliff, threatening to fall every second now and taking Kíli with it into certain death._

_“Get away from there!”_

_Horrified Fíli watches how the fire fighters are backing away from the blue car, his heart lurching with fear for his still trapped lover._

_No_

_NO_

_They are going to leave him_

_They will let him die_

_“KÍLI!”_

_He jerks forward, his scream echoing loud and desperate in the silent forest._

_“BARD! Bard, come back!”_

_“Sir, you can’t- it’s too dangerous and you’re injured!” One of the men who are holding him back tries to reason but Fíli doesn’t want to hear it. Not when Kíli’s life is at stake. Not when he might lose the person who matters the most to him._

_“Let me go! I need to get to Kíli! … LET GO!”_

_He manages to free his right arm and throws a blind punch at the paramedics but someone quickly grabs his wrist while arms move around his chest, pulling him back._

_Fíli’s vision flashes white, his chest exploding in pain and turning his crumbling world into a dull, hazy mess of flashing blue lights and muted screams._

_He staggers, but the paramedics catch him before he can fall to the ground that’s covered with debris and broken glass._

_“Careful. You seem to have some broken rips, probably internal bleeding too.” A faceless voice says to him, the words sounding muffled in his spinning world of pain and despair. “Bring the stretcher.”_

_“No…Kíli…” Fíli feels hot blood flowing down his face as he weakly protests against the pulling hands._

_Tears mingle with blood, his chest constricting from the onslaught of emotions._

_He needs_

_He needs to_

_Kíli needs him_

_He can’t lose him_

_“Please”_

_He closes his eyes._

_“IT’S FALLING”_

____________________________________

Fíli wakes with a jolt, the sound of screeching metal and shattering glass still ringing loud in his ears.

He stares with blank eyes at the softly illuminated ceiling, the sunrays that are filtering through the shutter casting bright dots of light on the wardrobe and the green painted wall.

Clenching his fists into the blanket Fíli takes a deep breath, waiting for his raging heartbeat to calm down and the images of Kíli’s broken and bloodied body, lying limply against the steering wheel, to vanish.

He exhales slowly, moving his hand over the blanket until his fingers trace over the cool place where Kíli should have been lying.

He quickly sits up, a wave of anxiety shooting through him when he sees that the bedroom is empty besides him and their calico cat Cleo who is sleeping on Kíli’s pillow, purring softly in her sleep.

Throwing the blanket off of him Fíli slides his bare legs over the edge of the double bed and moves with long strides to the door and then down the hall, searching for the brunet to calm his nerves.

He finds his lover in the living room, huddled under a blanket with a book resting on his chest and sleeping peacefully on the couch, sunlight illuminating the room in soft light.

Fíli smiles and shakes his head softly, leaning his crossed arms onto the backrest on the couch and watches the brunet breathing evenly in his slumber.

His eyes travel over Kíli’s curly hair and down his face handsome face, his heart clenching when he sees the red scar that begins just above his left brow and travels down to his cheek, barely avoiding his eye. It reminds him of how close he became to loosing Kíli, of the chance that Kíli might never wake up from his coma and die in his sleep.

His blue eyes travel further down and he rolls his eyes fondly when he sees the reason for Kíli’s absence in bed.

The bookmark is placed at the beginning of the thick book.

Kíli must have gotten restless of not knowing how the thriller would end and snuck out of his arms to finish the last chapters in the early morning and then fallen asleep.

Fíli shifts and reaches out, his long fingers carding through the dark curls as he watches his lover sleep until the brown eyes flutter open, roused from Cleo who demands attention from her favorite human.


	14. Kili+Bard- Best friends

“Fíli is on his way.”

Kíli jolts out of his light doze. The sudden sound of Bard’s voice is cutting through the silence that dominated the café like a knife.

Taking a deep breath, Kíli tries to curse his friend for waking him and forcing the throbbing in the back of his head into submission at the same time.

Only after a few silent heartbeats Kíli realizes _what_ Bard said.

With a start Kíli throws the arm that covered his eyes to the side, only to wince when his knuckles bump against one of the brass-buttons of the lone cushion that resides on the sofa, “You… you _called him_?” Kíli asks the tall brunet disbelievingly, betrayal shining in the depth of his dark eyes.

“Of course I did!” Bard answers with a frown, concern evident in his green eyes when he looks down at the younger man lying on the small brown leather sofa that stands in a secluded corner of his little café, the big brown eyes staring at him out of a too-pale face.

“You _fainted_ , Kíli.”  Bard stresses while helping the brunet into a sitting position and then pushes a glass of cola in Kíli’s trembling hand, knowing that sugar is something Kíli needs right now.

“I did not faint.”

“You dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut, and _I_ call that _fainting_.” Bard replies crossly and watches how Kíli takes a few nips of the sweet drink. “Do you know how much of a fright you gave me? How it is to see your best friend dropping to the ground and lying there, pale as a sheet and not standing up again?”

Hunching his shoulders, Kíli ducks his head and avoids Bard’s insistent eyes, mumbling a small “I’m sorry.”

“And you should be. Jeez Kíli, why aren’t you home when you’re sick!?” Taking the empty glass out of Kíli’s hand Bard takes the seat on the edge of the sofa, pushing gently at the brunet’s feet to give him a bit more space to sit on.

“Because I had to fetch the present I ordered for him.”

“You could have asked me to get it for you.”

“No.” Raising his brow, Bard looks at his friend, recognizing the stubborn glint in his eyes. “I wanted to get it as it’s my present for Fíli, and I know that you don’t have the time to go to the bookstore with all the customers you have and your sister being away for the next days.”

Knowing that it would be no use in trying to tell Kíli that he would have made the time Bard drops the issue and sighs quietly.

“Fíli won’t be happy.”

“Then you shouldn’t have called him.” The younger man shoots back, the fire sparkling again in the dark eyes and Bard lets out another frustrated sigh.

“And you should have stayed home, because then you wouldn’t even be in this situation.” Bard retorts and pokes a finger into Kíli’s calf, earning a yelp and a slight slap on his forearm from the younger.

“Stop this.” Kíli hisses and makes to hit the older brunet again when Bard begins to chuckle and poke him again, but the jingling doorbell and the sound of a very familiar voice that is laced with concern and confusion stops Kíli in his doing.

“Kíli? Bard?”

Freezing in mid-motion, Kíli looks slightly panicked into Bard’s green eyes, moving his lips with silent words and begging his friend not to say anything to Fíli about his little fall.

“You’re mad if you think that I will keep this from him.” Bard hisses quietly, “He’d kill me.”

“He wouldn’t.”The younger hisses back equally silent, shooting a glance in the direction where Fíli’s voice came from.

“You’ve no idea how scary he can be when he’s concerned about you.”

“Bard?” Comes Fíli’s voice again, followed by approaching footsteps.

“ _Please_ Bard. He worries too much already.”

Needless to say, after a well aimed doe-eyed-look from Kíli, Bard finds himself unable to say no and grumbles an unhappy “Fine.”


	15. The sky in your eyes part 1

* * *

 

“Well, what do you think? Majestic, right?” Kíli asks expectantly and proudly spreads his wings, exposing the delicate cerulean membrane to Fíli’s eyes.

Dumbly, Fíli can only blink. It’s the first time that he sees Kíli in his dragon-form since he met the bundle of energy in pre-school, and they’re forty-three now –technically sixty-two in the brunet’s case, dragons age slower than most creatures and he looks physically a few years younger than the blond so years don’t really count in the half-god’s eyes. And everyone treats Fíli as the older one between the two of them anyway.

He never quite understood why the brunet wasn’t allowed to show the class or only him when they’re alone what his dragon looks like -and he’s always been a bit miffed about that because they’re best friends and now possibly more and they never kept secrets of this scale from the other. _Dragon business_ Kíli always said with a shrug of his shoulders or _Thorin says it’s too soon_.

“Fíliii!” Kíli whines and Fíli turns his attention back to the impatiently wriggling dragon. “Say something.”

And Fíli does. But instead of complimenting Kíli on his beautiful cat-like viridian colored eyes or his sleek body covered with shimmering dark scales _or_ his strong looking wings, something else leaves his lips.

“Why are you so tiny?”

Fíli looks down at the little dragon sitting on the table. He can’t be bigger than a dwarf rabbit.

“I’m not tiny!” Kíli squawks indignantly, “I’m big for my age! Dad said so!” Flapping his wings, Kíli sends a gust of wind in Fíli’s face.

“But… but you told me about your hunting trips. I thought you’re hunting deer’s and- and…” Fíli waves his hands around, “..big things…” he ends a bit lamely.

Unimpressed, or at least Fíli thinks that Kíli looks unimpressed it’s hard to tell right now, he could also be glaring; Kíli stares up at the half-god. “I’m hunting hamster or mice.”   


	16. Beards and Buns AU- Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been born together with the lovely hvit-ravn and her amazing beards and buns AU :)

* * *

“Kíli,” Fíli’s gentle voice floats through the quiet bedroom, the sun shining brightly through the big roof window and casting an almost angelic glow around the still peacefully dozing man.

“Wake up, fluffy bear.”

Kíli, who still feels bone-tired from the long flight from Tokyo to Oslo and the following car-ride home to their cozy little flat in Sandvika, makes a small noise and throws one arm over his eyes to block out the light.

One of them should have remembered to close the shutter.

Kíli yawns quietly and wriggles lazily his toes. He feels so tired, like sleep was something that hadn’t come to him in days.

The brunet feels so exhausted it reminds him of the time where he was totally stressed because he had to finish his term paper. To get him to sleep, Fíli had dragged him back then from the kitchen table to their bed and wrapped his arms around Kíli and tangled their legs together so that the Irishman couldn’t leave the bed again until he caught up on his much needed sleep.

And to think that he will be feeling this tired until he overcomes the jetlag and gets his sense of time back… a horrible prospect for the upcoming days.  

Furthermore, with Fíli being an early riser regardless of whether they had an exhausting journey or not, sleeping in and relaxing in bed with the Norwegian will be tricky- like the experience in Tokyo showed him. Once Fíli is up there’s no way for him to get back to sleep, not even when lying on the mattress feels like heaven or having the brunet’s soft tummy pressed against his side like a soft cushion.

Usually it doesn’t bother the exchange student much when Fíli climbs out of the bed at an ungodly hour as the brunet can doze off rather quickly again, but today he would have liked to sleep as long as he could without any interruptions.

When Fíli shuffled out of the bed earlier, and waking Kíli involuntarily in the process as the blond Norwegian had to climb over him to leave the bed, Kíli had the chance to glance at the slightly battered nightstand clock standing on the bed table. And what he saw made the Irishman groan. It’s been ten hours, which feels like nothing to Kíli, since they’ve fallen into bed. 

But Kíli has to admit that the glimpse of Fíli’s glorious backside in those tight briefs before he left the room was a nice recompense for the interruption of his sleep.

“Come on, cuddle bear. I made us some breakfast,” Fíli says quietly and Kíli feels the bed dip next to him.

“Hmm no.” the brunet mumbles tiredly and tries to ignore the slight grumble of his traitorous stomach to the delicious smell of fresh coffee and waffles. “Tired.”

“I know, Kee,” Fíli murmurs, stroking through the Irishman’s dark tresses in a soothing manner, “but you haven’t eaten anything since we landed in London. And the little snack they handed out on our last flight doesn’t count as a meal. That was barely anything. And…” Fíli pauses and Kíli feels the blond Norwegian moving and climbing around in bed before he straddles Kíli’s thighs. “I made you your favorite breakfast. Waffles with raspberry jam and a big blob of cream. Just how you like them.” Fíli says with a smile while running his fingers over the slightly bulging blanket, patting Kíli’s tummy once before leaning forward, bracing his hands besides the brunet’s head.

“Oh?” Kíli lowers his arm and cracks his eyes open, blinking against the sudden bright light and squinting up at the blond hovering above him.

“Hm-hm.” Fíli grins “And you don’t want them to get cold, do you?”

“No,” the younger man replies with a sniff and wraps his arms around Fíli’s neck, pulling the blond down.

Fíli huffs surprised but allows Kíli to tug him down until he lies half on top of the Irishman, his warm blue eyes almost on level with Kíli’s dark ones when the brunet turns his head.

“Kíli, kjæreste, what are you doing?” The Norwegian asks amused when Kíli leans closer and noses along the line of his bearded jaw. “What about breakfast?”

Running his hand absently through Fíli’s tied up hair and pulling some strands from the messily made bun, Kíli asks “Can’t we eat like this?” Then, grinning, he looks up into the blue eyes, “You could feed me.”  

Fíli blinks before he starts guffawing, “Du doven [bjørn](http://browse.dict.cc/norwegisch-deutsch/bj%C3%B8rn.html),“ the blond student laughs, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position while his free hand grabs one of the many soft cushions and then hitting Kíli square in the face with it. “You can feed yourself.”

“Do I have to remind you that promised you would do everything that has to do with food? Including the shopping.”

“Hva? I did no such thing!” Fíli denies and drops the pillow.

Kíli grins brightly and props himself on his elbows, the blanket slipping down to his stomach, “You did!”

“When?”

“Yesterday, in the car.” Kíli answers cheerfully, his grin growing impossibly wide, “I asked if you could do the food stuff when I do the laundry and you agreed.”

Gaping, Fíli stares speechless at the Irishman.  Then he reaches for the dropped cushion and flings it in the brunet’s face. “I was half asleep! I can’t remember even half the things you told me since we left London!”

Chuckling, Kíli removes the soft cushion from his lap and deposits it out of Fíli’s reach on his other side, “I know. When you’re sleepy you just say ‘yes’ to almost everything.” He gives the blond a sunny smile, “And I said that I’ll do the laundry, so it’s not that bad that you have to do the shopping and cooking.”

“Kíliii, how can you be so heartless and send me out on a _Saturday morning_ to do the _grocery shopping_?” Fíli whines and slumps down, hiding his face in Kíli’s chest. “Only the lunatics are out on a Saturday morning.”

“It only seems fair to me. I knew you would wake me at this bloody awful hour and this is my sweet revenge.” Kíli grins and tugs softly on Fíli’s bun, loving the way how Fíli’s accent is getting heavier with each word.

“ ’s not,” the blond grumbles and lifts his head, looking up into the sparkling brown eyes. “But I can tell you right now, that I’ll only buy the bare necessities. We can do the proper shopping on Monday. Yes, _we_ Kíli _._ ” Fíli empathizes the word ‘we’ and gives the younger a look that clearly says _Don’t argue with me_ when Kíli scrunches up his nose.

“Fine.”

“Good, “Fíli smiles brightly and gives Kíli a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. “Now breakfast before it really gets cold!”

Sitting cross-legged, they pile the blankets like a nest around them, leaving enough space in front of them to place the wooden breakfast table in front of them without much fear to knock it over accidently.

“Could you…?” Fíli motions to the breakfast table standing in front of their bed- serving as a place to throw clothes on when not in use- and gives the Irishman an apologetic smile, not having thought of getting the table up on the bed.

Kíli shoots Fíli a small glare, having bundled up in the blanket so nicely and now having to untangle himself again to crawl to the end of the bed and heave the oak table onto the bed. Grumbling silently, Kíli pushes the blanket from his legs and crawls on all fours to the edge of the large bed, pushing the clothes they dumped on the breakfast table in the night unceremoniously to the floor and lifting it up.

Fíli greets him with a mumbled apology and a slow kiss that leaves Kíli tasting the faint traces of raspberry jam on the other man’s lips.

“Tastes good,” the brunet grins, licking his lips.

Chortling, the Norwegian reaches for the tray with the food he brought in earlier, “Me or the jam?”

“The jam only lets your lips taste all the sweeter for me.” Kíli says and flushes slightly when Fíli gives him one of his soft looks, “What? I just love kissing you.” He mumbles and tries to hide his embarrassment with wrapping the blanket around his waist and legs, but he looks up when the blond speaks again.

“I know,” the corners of Fíli’s eyes crinkle with his smile, “I love kissing you, too.” Fíli nudges the brunet softly with his elbow, setting the tray onto the breakfast table with a small clanking sound.

Cornflower blue eyes are meeting chestnut brown ones.

Kíli’s lips twitch, his eyes sparkling with happiness in the morning light that slowly starts to fill every corner of the room. He leans sidewards until their shoulders are touching, and for a brief moment Kíli’s eyes linger on the beautifully swirling flowers on Fíli’s upper arm, before glancing up at the blond through his bangs.

“Fíli-“ Kíli begins,  but a sudden, insistent growling interrupts him.

The silence that follows only last for a second, then Fíli burst out laughing.

“Way to interrupt the moment,” Kíli mutters silently and rubs his rumbling stomach, watching the Norwegian from the corner of his eye with a grin of his own.

“Your tummy’s just looking out for you.” Fíli says breathlessly and rubs a tear out of his eye. He takes the plate with the biggest blob of cream and raspberry jam and pushes it towards the younger student. “Here. We can cuddle and kiss after we’ve eaten, and before I have to get dressed to go to the grocery store.”

“Hm-hm, sounds like a really good plan to me,” Kíli agrees, cutting through his waffle with his fork and taking the first bite of the blond’s homemade waffles. Kíli moans. The sweet taste of raspberries and cream mixed with the rich flavor of the soft waffle fills Kíli’s mouth and makes his taste buds sing.

“I take it that they turned out all right?!” Fíli eyes the brunet wolfing down the waffle with a pleased smile. He was a bit worried that the waffles are too soft because for whatever reason the waffle iron was acting up; but listening to the sounds Kíli makes his worrying was unnecessary.

“They’re perfect!” Kíli moans around his fork.

Chuckling, Fíli picks up his own fork and starts to eat. They eat in comfortable silence and Fíli picks up now and then a raspberry – they’re still a bit cold from coming out of the freezer as there was not much time for them to unfreeze- and dips it into the cream, feeding Kíli with the little treats. They laugh quietly when Fíli misses Kíli’s lips and cream clings to the brunet’s beard or when Kíli tries to feed the Norwegian and cream and jam drops onto Fíli’s chest.

In the end both of them and the sheets look like a mess. There are blotches of cream on Kíli’s chin and soft tummy, and Fíli’s chest has red jam spots mixed with white speckles in his light chest hair.

“We did quite a mess,” Fíli takes a look around, “Now you have to wash the sheets, too.” The blond points out while clearing the table with Kíli’s help and putting tray and table away.

Kíli shrugs and stifles a yawn.

“Still tired?”

“Yeah,” rubbing his eye, Kíli frees his legs from the blanket and pushes it at the end of the bed with his foot.

Fíli watches the brunet lying back down onto his side and scoots closer, wrapping his arm around Kíli’s side and pressing himself against the brunet’s warm body.

“Sleep, lille ravnen.” Fíli murmurs and presses a soft kiss on Kíli’s collarbone, feeling the younger tangling their legs together and snuggling closer.

“Thanks for breakfast, Fee,” Whispers Kíli around another yawn before sighing happily and falling silent, his breathing slowly evening out.  

“Jeg elsker deg, Kíli.” The blond breathes and listens to Kíli’s steady breathing until his thoughts begin to drift through their journey, and the sight of Kíli wearing a Yukata surrounded by cherry blossoms.


	17. Love through the ages

* * *

“Are you sure that no one will come here?” Kíli breathes against the blond time travelers neck, his dark eyes flicking nervously over Fíli’s shoulder towards the locked door which is beyond the light cone of their flashlights and blends in with the shadows, only the latch glinting softly in the darkness.

“I looked into the Annals, Kee. The room was sealed from May 1733 to July of the same year because one of the Adepts misplaced the key. Therefore we’re completely safe and won’t be disturbed.” Fíli grins impishly over the brunet’s head and traces the line of Kíli’s collarbone with his fingers, marveling again about the softness of the brunet’s skin.

“I see,” Kíli sighs and snuggles closer to the blond, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of Fíli’s jaw. Though, inwardly he decides to be as silent as possible. Just in case. Because locked door or not, they still could be heard if they’re not careful. And he really doesn’t want to find out about a possible entry in the Annals for the 23th May 1733 about strange sounds coming from a supposedly empty and locked room with no other way in. Because, with the Guardians meticulously recording every use of the Chronograph -someone must have found out by now that they jumped back in time and made a note- everyone in the Lodge would know the cause for these sounds was _them_.

He wouldn’t survive the embarrassment, let alone be able to look anyone in the eye at the Palace without getting tomato-red.

As if reading Kíli’s thoughts, the blond hums, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips –not that Kíli can see it from his position nestled against his chest- and digs his fingers into Kíli’s shirt, scratching over the young time travelers chest until his fingers get caught on the leather string of Kíli’s necklace; A gift he purchased for the student in London 1802.

Kíli’s brown eyes are drooping shut, a soft moan passing through his parted lips.

“Kee?”

“Hmm?” Blinking, Kíli lifts his head.

“Kiss me,” Fíli demands and brushes a few of Kíli’s curls back from his eyes.

For a split second, Kíli just stares into Fíli’s blue eyes before he moves. He rolls on top of the blond and presses their bodies flush together, propping himself up on his elbows and smiles sweetly down at his surprised boyfriend who wrapped his arms reflexively around Kíli.

“You want me to kiss you?” ask Kíli with a playful glint in his eyes, “Hm… you want a kiss… here?” He places a kiss on the tip of the blond’s nose, “Or rather here?” a kiss on the cheek, “Or… would you like me to kiss you… here,” he breathes against Fíli’s lips, holding still and just looking into the blond’s darkening eyes.

Fíli finds himself smiling at the brunet’s gentle teasing, heat pooling low in his belly.

Gently he cups the brunet’s face, feeling the rough stubble against his palms, and pulls him closer, closing the gap between them.


	18. The sky in your eyes part 2

* * *

Preschool is _terrifying_.

There’s so much noise. Too much noise.

There’s country music audible between the sounds of clanking pots and enthusiastic singing, and there are _so many_ screaming and laughing children running around.

The blond boy can see a group of children playing on the swings, girls and boys alike screaming in delight when the boys push the swings so high that Fíli’s stomach starts twisting with fear at the mere sight. He doesn’t want to go out there. What if they’re going to push him that high too, when he wants to try the swings, Fíli panics and presses himself closer to his mother. Since he fell out of the tree he doesn’t like heights very much anymore. Now, instead of climbing to the top of the apple tree to grab the best apples, he runs to his step-dad and demands to be lifted up onto his shoulders, knowing that he wouldn’t let him fall.

A group of roaring boys runs past a huge tower made of stacked books, startling the blond boy.  

“Oh my…” Fíli barely registers his mothers’ surprised exclamation; he’s too stunned at the sight of very real looking _swords_ and _axes_ in the boys hands. How did they _get_ these? And is that girl over there holding a whip?

Fíli pales. Isn’t pre-school meant to be safe? A place to meet other children, play hide and seek and to learn stuff?  His parents assured him that he’s going to have fun! But this, this doesn’t look like fun to Fíli. Not, at , all.

The war-cry coming from behind the wall of books and plush toys is deafening.

“Mom? Don’t leave me here!”

*

Of course his mother left him in this dangerous place.

But as soon as one of the teachers- and Fíli’s sure that she was one of the northern elves because she had the same lavender colored eyes like Mr. Elrond from across the street- finished with her small tour through the school Fíli dashed away to hide behind the big sofa in his classroom. And he was adamant to sit there until the day was over. But as soon as a shadow fell over him, and long red hair filled his vision upon turning, he knew that he should have thought a bit more about his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^  
> You can find me on tumbr: http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
